User talk:Janime15
Lordranged7 (talk) 04:46, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Lordranged7 (talk) 12:39, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Tournament Hello! It's me TheWikiOddish. We are running a little bit low on participants for our upcoming Showdown Tournament and I wanted to ask if you want to join! It would be a BIG help so that we can even out the amount of people we get into this tournament, so please consider leaving a message on my talk board saying if your in or not. The tournament will start February and I hope you get this message. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 19:10, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Pages You created two pages, but without templates or any proper layout. It only looks like you just copied some content from an another site, so please don't do that, and don't be lazy to write articles under our style. Energy ''X'' 22:10, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Comment noticed and sighs I saw your comment about Decidueye and if Ash gets him then we would notice correct? So after seeing Ash's Rowlet learn Seed Bomb we noticed Rowlet loving a everstone which also prevents any pokemon evolving it's to why i think Rowlet wont evolve if Rowlet so happens to evolve it would go into Dartrix only not Decidueye. And seeing Hau's Dartrix now i thought the differences of him having Decidueye while Ash's stuck with Rowlet including his others who can evolve still like Torracat or Meltan who could still evolve or a pontential pokemon at oak's lab who could come back and evolve the likely's are: : Bulbasaur Primeape Corphish Ambipom Gible Oshawott Pignite Snivy Scraggy Goodra which all could pontentially come back to Ash and evolve or come back to Ash and we see new moves but so you know a youtuber did say something about Ash's Bulbasaur evolving to Ivysaur? if Rowlet doesn't evolve anytime soon. : '' But so you know outta what i thought/heard along with if He, Torracat and Meltan if they don't evolve okay?.. So you know still working over my games and such will see what happens in anime when it comes all i ask is for you all to wait okay? Wait and see what happens...-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:58, April 16, 2019 (UTC)'' Professor Kukui relationships I've hidden the section for now. Thing is, we do relationships for main characters only (if we did for other characters, it could get messy, and there's little to tell about other characters' relationships). It's debatable if Kukui is a main character, but in that case, that would place him in the line with Ash and the rest, meaning short appearances like flashbacks shouldn't be listed. Energy ''X'' 21:13, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Reply Read the summary when I undid your edits.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:23, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Images Please do not copy content/images from other sites. Energy ''X'' 08:36, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Comment Response Hey i saw your latest comment in my blog and your right? Unless Ash only gets a Mantyke outta what's featured with Pikachu so far so your right. One'll never know unless it's a Pikachu's flashback episode or something. But so you know as i only said "maybe" I'm planning to change it if he doesn't get one. Mantyke does look likes confirmed though sense Pikachu is being a referee for there snow floe race featuring Piplup and Croagunk so we'll see what comes outta that episode as Piplup's not planning to give up or whatever the episode said in. But so you know i do hope Ash captures something in episode 4 at least like Rookidee? Sobble? Scarbunny? Grookey? and so on he'll have 5 pokemon while the rest come from other regions like your Lucario? His Greninja as a possible return for Ash's return trip to Kalos after idk so we'll see for now as i say "maybe upon it" Okay? But so you know chat later..Trainer Micah (talk) 02:00, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Winning streak Sorry for the late reply, I missed your message. Anyway, it is not notable to say that Ash didn't lose for a number of episodes. It would be far more interesting to measure and write the max. number of episodes between that loss (the longest winning streak, that is). Energy ''X'' 15:32, February 22, 2020 (UTC)